Talk:Book 8: Unknown/@comment-96.41.195.15-20181227193649
If we had a snip bit of book 8 , I imagine it would be like this. One Sophie Foster couldn’t breath. Couldn’t think. An unexplainable feeling of helplessness and confusion crushed her, numbing her senses. The screens red glow taunted her as it flashed the heartbreaking words. Sophie Elizabeth Foster Unmatchable. “What?” Sophie barely managed to squeak out. Juju and Brisa shared a look,before they turned back to Sophie. “Don’t worry, there’s probably just some, tech error. We”ll run it again.” They both tapped on their screens to reload it. Sophie seemed to have walked into a black abyss of dread. And sank deeper every excruciating minute passed. Once again it flashed red, portraying the same massage. Sophie Elizabeth Foster Unmatchable. “I don’t understand.“ Sophie gasped. Her mind almost instantly went to the person who would be affected as much as she was. Fitz. The whole point of this meeting was for Fitz and Sophie. Coming here so she could get her packet, and go to Winnowing Galas, and hopefully have a chance to Progress in their friends-but-sort-of-more-than-friends situation. While Sophie had her rather Lengthy mental overview, she didn’t notice that Juji had come behind her and had soothingly started to rub her back. “Don’t panic. This doesn’t really mean your Unmatchable. It just couldn’t work because we didn’t get to fill in your genetic parents names. If you Can get those names, we could finish the process. “ But Sophie knew that wouldn’t happen. She had been trying to figure out who her real parents were for years. And always ending up unsuccessful. Brisa pulled out a thick packet of papers and slowly slid it across the tables surface. Sophie brown gaze stared at it puzzledly. They couldn’t possibly... “We’re technically not supposed to do this.” Brisa started, “But maybe we can make some sort of, exception.” Sophie’s eyes went wide in unbelief. An exception? For her? Her brain wracked itself, trying to find explanations for the matchmakers strange behavior. “We will give you the packet to take home,” Juji began. “And you ask the, uh, Black Swan, who your parents are. Once you fill out the packet. And I mean fill it out -your parents names included, or the results will be just the same like this time- then bring it back here okay? But you cannot meet with any other matchmakers. Once you return, wait for us.” Brisa finished. Sophie open her mouth to speak, but no sound came out. Making her look similar to a gaping fish. She barely processed getting gently pulled out of her chair and led out the door, it wasn’t until she was outside with Grady and Edaline that she finally finished thinking through what Brisa and Juji has just done. Sophie quickly seized up in fear as she wondered... Was this even legal? What should she do? Should she tell Fitz? Should she tell Grady and Edaline? She was so confused. A wave of shame crashed over her when she realized she was focusing on an insignificant problem. Tam was still being held captive by the Nevverseen, the Black Swan was still struggling with the greatly felt loss of a Mr. Forkle, while she was here worrying about Matchmaking? “.....ello? Earth to Sophie? Are you okay?” Grady was waving a hand in front of Sophie’s face with Edaline staring are her worriedly. Sophie offered a small smile that was incredibly hard to pull off. Ecspecialy since all she wanted to do was curl up into a ball on her bed and cry. But instead she said, “Yeah! I’m fine. I’m just thinking about some of the questions on my packet.” Holding it up so that they could see it. Some of the questions make you really start thinking!” Edaline sighed in relief and Sophie felt like doing the same. She was never really that good at coming up with lies, and to have thought of that one so swiftly definitely felt like a victory. The journey back to Havenfield was relatively quiet, besides the occasional excited sequel from Edaline and the few grumbles from Grady who had gone into protective-dad-mode-overdrive. Once the light had faded from their leap and Havenfields rolling hills and pastures filled with all the bizarre animals came into view She turned around and told her adoptive parents that she wanted to get work on it right away with a tone Sophie had hoped pulled off the buzz of happy-teenage-girl. She sprinted towards the large crystal house and burst through the door running up the spiraling stairs to her bedroom where her 4 of her 5 bodyguards were waiting at the door. “How did it go?” Flori asked with a grin. Grabbing Sophie’s hand and leading her inside her room. Bo and Sandor stood still at her entrance, but Sandor did give her a small smile that Sophie returned. “It was, definitely interesting.” Sophie replyed vaguely to Flori. Tarina was already inside her room. Inspecting even the most ridiculous places for intruders. A minute latter she gave the all clear and both female bodyguards walked out of the room. Sophie gave out a sigh as her door clicked shut. Closing her eyes as they burned, hot tears threatening to escape. Sophie callapsed on her plush, extravagant bed trying to reach out to Fitz telepathically but stopped herself before she did as his words filled her head. How he didn’t want to be part of a bad match. So she didn’t. Instead making a promise to herself that she would go to Everglen tomorrow so she could talk to him in person. And that she wouldn’t tell anyone else until she and Fitz has worked it out. Sophie set the heavy packet down on her bed side table. Twisting her initialed Cognate rings letting out a shaky sigh. She blinked back the tears. And put on a determined face. No matter what Sophie wouldn’t let this break her. Or let it break their trust. After all, wasn’t Keefe always saying that she and Fitz were the unbreakable fitzpie duo? -If this gets good reviews, I’ll write a second chapter. And since Anonymous is lame, review to me as Serenity Chamberlin